


It's Just a Possibility I Can't Ignore

by edenn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Past Abuse, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenn/pseuds/edenn
Summary: A normal evening for Mark and Haechan, until a curiouscat and a heavy past blow everything up.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 14





	It's Just a Possibility I Can't Ignore

It was a perfectly normal evening for Mark and Haechan. The two boys had spend their last days of break with their family before going back to their dorms. As usual, they'd get showered, log on their computers and Skype for hours until one of them fall asleep on the keyboard.

"And then he told us his teacher totally believed it! For real, he went and asked his wife! But then my cousin hang up the phone" Haechan laughed telling his cousin's pranks to Mark

He was lying on his side, looking at the ceiling as he was talking and glancing at his screen to observe Mark's reactions. But Mark was playing a game on his phone and didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Maark~ " Haechan whined, pouting as he rolled to face the webcam. "What are you typing? Did you get a text? Are you checking Twitter? Tell me the good stuff you find!"

Mark ignored his questions, suddenly excusing himself to the bathroom. When he came back, Haechan's phone chimmed, Mark had tweeted something. He quickly glanced at what the notifications were saying but his attention got caught by a serie of curiouscat answers. He clicked on the link to see the questions, and what he feared turned out true.

"Haechan? I'm back!" Mark announced, putting the laptop on his lap. "Yeah, I found that Hendery fell into a dumpster to find his keys," he laughed then pursued "He was throwing trash he had in his bag and his keys got caught in and fell with the rest."

"So after whining for a good minute he decided to bend over and grab them, but he could reach them and fell head first!" Mark shook his head, amused.

The other end was silent.

"Haechan?"

"Mark.."

"..Yeah?"

"Did you.. send these hate anons on curiouscat to yourself?"

Surprised by the sudden change of topic, Mark's mind went blank and it took him five good seconds to be able to speak again.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you think such thing? You know I always had hate anons Hyuck, why would you say that?"

"Mark." Haechan's tone was firm yet soft "I know you like the back of my hand. I also follow your private account. I know what troubles you. You don't need to do that.."

On his screen was Mark's answer to someone saying Haechan hated him, found him annoying and Mark should let him be happy by not being his bestfriend, to which he was ansering that maybe it was true.

Mark lowered his head and bit his lip. "Sorry," he muttered.

A minute passed, then two. Three. Four. Five.

When he broke the silence again, his voice was trembling and tears filled up his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hyuck.. It just.. sometimes I just can't fight it!"

"Mark!" Haechan cried out, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, "Why would I spend entire nights Skyping with you if I didn't like you? Whyw ould I do that if I found you annoying?"

"I.. I don't know Hyuck! I don't know! I don't fucking know why you would! But maybe.. I don't know why, you would?!" Without noticing it, his tears started falling too like two dams breaking loose. "I'm sorry Hyuck, I'm sorry for thinking you'd be like that! I just.. you're so important to me.. I can never fight it!"

Right now, in the two rooms, on the two beds, both boys just wanted to be in the same place, same bed, so they could hug each other because a hug was the first aid they both needed at that moment. But all they could do was watch the other cry though their own tears, and hug their matching plushie.

"Mark, I like you! A lot! I love you, even!" Haechan whiped his tears away and pointed at him through the screen. "I know what you're thinking now, that you've hurt me, and you're wrong! You didn't hurt me! You're the one hurt!"

As Mark dried his face, Haechan pursuded with a more comforting and kind tone. "I know Mark doesn't think like that, the real Mark. You're just letting them talk in your place. They fed you of hatred and betrayal more than love and affection, it's not your fault you're searching for hate if that's what they gave you in larger quantities. They messed you up, you didn't do that to yourself. You hear me? It's not your fault you're thinking this way."

Mark nodded quietly and repeated the last set of words for himself, suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Maybe it was just the crying, but he felt tired in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. This, Haechan noticed it, as he was feeling tired as well. Even though, he decided to make sure Mark would sleep so he went on telling him a bedtime story, as they once did a couple years ago. Mark had told him that his voice was soothing and he had a way of telling stories that made pictures form in his head and gently make him fall asleep. Haechan recalled all that as he watched his besfriend close his eyes, hoping he wouldn't have sore eyes the next day while he himself, went in bed and ended the videocall.

**Author's Note:**

> Much lighter (?) work compared to my other fics, but touches a topic more people might relate to.
> 
> the idea came straight from my own thoughts because my internet isn't loading at all. sorry if the end isn't great, i still don't know how to figure actual good endings of hurt/comfort moments..


End file.
